Jyoushou Sentai Bakemono Aburanger!
by John Tannius
Summary: Here it is! The fic I vowed to never write upon pain of death! Ranma finds out he is the reborn guardian of the Jade Dynasty. Why does this freak Setsuna out so badly?
1. The cliche's of reincarnation

OPEN: MULTIVERSE ULTRANET SERVER ACTIVE  
  
TAKAHASHI SUBNODE: 8376521053-1845285-0863718-01  
  
DOWNLOAD RELEVENT DATA  
  
CROSSNODE DETECTED: SILVER MILLENIUM REF: 8362701-7351962  
  
CROSSNODE DETECTED: SENTAI &*!#(........  
  
ERROR: WINDOWS 1138 DETECTED!  
  
INITIATING THE BILL GATES PROTOCOLS...  
  
WARNING VIRAL COUNTERMEASURES WILL DELETE INFECTED UNIVERSE:  
  
CONTINUE? (Y/N): YES  
  
DELETING...DELETING...DELETING...DONE.  
  
REBOOT FROM SAVED BACKUP? (Y/N): YES  
  
REBOOT COMPLETE.  
  
DISPLAY:  
  
INVINCIBLE MONSTER POWER RANGERS Jyoushou sentai bakemono aburanger  
  
It was cold dark and ancient. Being so far from any sun, there was little light to define its features. It had traveled countless light-years in its mission of destruction and domination. Homing in on the highly organized radio waves emanating from the third planet of an isolated G class star, it picked its next target for conquest. After millennia it had returned.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma sat up in bed suddenly in a cold sweat, "It's coming!" He shouted. A sense of cold dread flowed through his veins like ice as he gasped, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Calming after a second, he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was sitting on the futon in the guest room of the Tendo residence. His father, in panda form, was sleeping soundly.  
  
Ranma lay back on the futon, "What's coming? What the hell was I dreaming?" The sense of dread had faded as well as whatever he'd been dreaming about.  
  
Shrugging to himself he lay back and went back to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Setsuna felt like pulling her hair in frustration. Something big was coming and she couldn't tell what it was. The Chaos being generated made looking into the future like trying to tune in a subscription porn channel on cable. Not that Setsuna had ever done so; she paid for the channels and got them legally. No, all she could make out were that there were some colorfully clad warriors and weird monsters. She caught one image of a giant robot firing missiles in Juban. She couldn't tell the target but knew it couldn't be good. Her scouts had no way to fight something so big and powerful. She had a bad feeling the shit was about to hit the fan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Khu Lon woke suddenly as she felt a disturbance in the lines of probability. She would have said something along the lines of a 'disturbance in the force' had there been any of the young ones around to harass. It was time. At long last, all her training and effort would finally bear fruit. She chuckled to herself as she got out of bed to prepare. The time for all pretenses would soon be past and the fate of the world would rest on her heir and prodigy. She just hoped Ranma Saotome would be ready for what lay ahead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Revelations  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma finished breakfast quickly and ran out the door with Akane to get to school on time.  
  
"Thanks to you we're going to be late again!" Akane accused  
  
Ranma was a little subdued as he ran along the fence, keeping pace with her, "Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night I guess."  
  
Akane frowned. The two had been getting along a little better as of late but for Ranma to just come out and apologize without being pressured was too weird.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Akane asked after a few moments.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma said as if he'd been distracted, "Oh, I'm fine." And he waved off her concern with a shrug.  
  
Ranma didn't know what to say really. Everything wasn't fine. He'd woken up feeling something in the air. Some sort of untapped potential that could blow up in his face if not handled right. He couldn't escape the feeling of impending doom...  
  
"Hello Ranma."  
  
"And so it begins." Ranma muttered and turned around to confront the voice, "How many times have I told you to call me son in law, not Ranma you old ghoul!" He shouted at the diminutive matriarch. He paused as his mind rewound and replayed the whole scene again. "I mean... Ah hell, what do you want?"  
  
Khu Lon cackled at Ranma's puzzlement. She'd have to break him from falling into routines like that again. Relying always on certain outcomes was a good way to get you killed.  
  
"I am sure you have felt a disturbance recently? As if something's not right?" She asked him.  
  
Akane spoke up, "I think I do, I thought I was just feeling a little down though."  
  
Ranma nodded, "So what is it? Another fiancé? A new challenger?"  
  
Khu Lon seemed thoughtful, "A Challenge. Yes I suppose it is at that," she said mostly to herself. Shaking her head she looked at the pseudo couple, "Come, we have much to discuss as time is short. School can wait."  
  
That was enough of an excuse for Ranma and he took off after Khu Lon. Akane was tempted to go on ahead to school then figured the Amazons were up to something and it was her duty to rescue Ranma when it came time. Pleased with her flow of logic, she followed Ranma.  
  
Eventually they arrived at the Nekokatten and entered to find Xian Pu and Mu Tsu sitting at one of the tables. They both had expressions of uncertainty and anxiousness.  
  
"Great Grandmother tell us what going on now?" Xian asked hesitantly.  
  
"We're still missing the lost boy, but I suppose we'll have to start without him." Khu Lon said as she went to the back to get some tea.  
  
Finally Khu Lon returned and sat at the table with the four teenagers, "What I have to say might be hard to believe at first but I will supply proof later. For now just listen."  
  
"Many thousands of years ago there was a great kingdom on the moon that ruled over all the planets of the solar system. Don't give me that look Ranma; I'm not senile yet. Yes, all the planets of the solar system were once habitable. That's not important right now."  
  
"This great moon dynasty was called the silver millennium by the people who ruled there. But that also is not important. What is important is that before the silver millennium there was an even grander kingdom, the Jade dynasty. It was a time of great heroes and powerful magic. Much of China's folklore comes from that time. It was an enlightened age where man and monster, dragon and demon worked together for the betterment of the whole."  
  
"So what happened to this mythical Kingdom?" Ranma snorted.  
  
Khu Lon gave him a dirty look but continued anyway, "In the end, it was that trust that doomed the kingdom to failure. There was a group of demons that felt that because they were generally more powerful than the other races, they were destined to rule. Slowly and surely they gathered their power over centuries before making their move. They struck fast and decisively, nearly succeeding in their coup. It was only a group of warriors who dedicated their lives to the defense of the kingdom did the demon's plans fail. Unfortunately, rather than be destroyed, the demons fled the solar system never to be seen again, until now."  
  
"So you want us to fight a bunch of demons? No big thing there, we've all done that at one time or another. But why us?" Ranma asked with accompanying nods from the others.  
  
"Simple, you four, plus the lost one, are the re-incarnation of the legendary warriors. Why do you think I've been training you so hard boy?" Khu Lon took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Um, so I'd marry Shampoo?" Ranma said uncertainly.  
  
"If you'd like to, I won't stop you. However, that was merely a ruse." Xian Pu's eyes bugged at the revelation, "In truth I've been subtly preparing all five of you for this day."  
  
Ranma seemed to digest this for a moment while Mu Tsu did a little happy dance because his love was free of the accursed Saotome. Xian was in shock at her great grandmother's announcement.  
  
Finally Ranma sat forward and looked Khu Lon in the eye, "So what do we have to do?"  
  
"Hey! Don't we get a say in this?" Akane yelled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed you would want in because you always claim to be a martial artist too! It's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak. I'm sure we could get Ukyou or Kuno to take your place if you want." Ranma said.  
  
Khu Lon concealed a smile. It seemed the dreams Ranma had been having were already affecting the boy's behavior. He would need it to survive the next part with his sanity intact.  
  
Akane slumped in her seat with a 'Humph.' And everyone turned to look at the amazon elder.  
  
She cleared her throat and reached into her robe. Pulling out five pairs of bracers she set them down on the table in front of the youths.  
  
"These are symbols of your station and allow you to access your inborn powers. Clear you mind and focus on them, it will become apparent which pair belongs to each of you."  
  
Ranma did as he was told and a pair of red bracers that looked like they were on fire began to glow; suddenly they flew towards the pigtailed martial artist and attached themselves to his wrists. He looked them over and nodded to himself as if remembering something.  
  
Next was Xian Pu, her bracers were blue and white designed to look like the crashing waves of the ocean. Mu Tsu's were white with splashes of color to look like autumn leaves blowing in the wind.  
  
There were two left, one was dark with browns and grays like the earth. The other was a rainbow of colors like the different emotions of chi. Ranma figured Akane would get the earth because of her martial arts style, so he was surprised when the spirit bracers attached themselves to Akane's wrists.  
  
"So, Ranma is fire. Shampoo is water, Mousse is air, and Akane is Spirit. That leaves earth for Ryouga. Now it is time for the next step. Stand up and repeat after me. BAKEMONO ABURANGER IGNITE!"  
  
Ranma, Akane, Xian Pu, and Mu Tsu all called out, "BAKEMONO ABURANGER IGNITE!" while crossing the bracers over their heads.  
  
Light flashed and the figures of all four teens blurred for the sake of modesty as their clothes shifted and changed into form fitting, full body suits. The last thing to be covered was their heads, which became enclosed in a helmet. As the transformation completed, the four warriors stood and stared at each other in awe.  
  
Khu Lon bowed to each of teenagers, "I am honored to see the Rangers once again. Mousse is Ranger Hermes with the power over wind. Shampoo is Ranger Poseidon with the power over water. Ranma is Ranger Ares with the power over fire. Akane is Ranger Aphrodite with the power of Spirit and Mind. That leaves Ryouga as Ranger Terra with power of the earth."  
  
"Wow! This is so cool!" Ranger Aphrodite said.  
  
"Whew! For a second I thought we were all going to turn into magical girls." Ranger Ares commented as he tried not to look at the two tightly clothed female rangers.  
  
"Shampoo too too happy! Be warrior just like on TV!" Ranger Poseidon jumped joyfully.  
  
"Amazing! I can see perfectly!" Ranger Hermes shouted.  
  
Khu Lon smirked. Wait until they saw all the toys that came with the job, "That went well. Congratulations Akane, or should I say Princess?"  
  
There was a stunned silence...  
  
"What!" "Princess?" "Violent girl no be royalty!" "That Uncute Tomboy?" The last comment resulted in a fist to Red Ranger's faceplate.  
  
"It is true, Ranger Aphrodite was the Royal Princess, in line for the throne in the Jade Millennium. The fact the bracers chose her proves she is the re-incarnation of Princess Jade."  
  
"So does that mean we gotta bow and stuff?" Ranma asked while popping the latch that held his helmet on.  
  
"I don't see why, you never did before." Akane huffed. She suddenly wondered where that came from.  
  
Khu Lon chuckled, "As time goes by you will regain more and more memories of your previous incarnations.  
  
"Ok, so we got cool suits and I can definitely feel more powerful, but there's more you're not telling us isn't there." Ranma accused.  
  
The old ghoul cackled causing everyone to wince in agony, "Nothing gets by you does it boy?" At Ranma's hesitant nod, she laughed again at some joke only she seemed to get.  
  
Pulling a small crystal from her robes she pressed one of the surfaces and a portal opened in the air, "Come, let us go to the main base and I'll show you the rest of the toys." She hopped down and went through the opening.  
  
The other rangers shrugged to each other and followed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a dimly lit room that the woman walked into, at least it looked like a woman at first glance. From her silhouette she appeared quite attractive. It wasn't until she came into the low light of a torch that her features became clear. Her face was a parody of a beautiful woman, it resembled a mask for Kabuki or Noh theater. Her makeup was bright and garish and her mouth was turned up in a perpetual smile that revealed sinister fangs. She wore a high collar dress of latex or leather decorated with blades and spikes that hugged her body. She walked up to what appeared to be a throne and kneeled before it.  
  
"Master, we have achieved orbit around Earth. What is your bidding?" She spoke in a voice reminiscent of nails on a chalkboard.  
  
The darkness around the throne seemed to coalesce into a figure of a man sitting. Glowing red eyes peered from where his head seemed to be. He gestured to the wall on his right and a picture of the Earth appeared. It zoomed in and down towards Japan then finally Tokyo.  
  
"We have detected energy from the silver millennium here. If this planet has guardians we must destroy them quickly and decisively before we can begin full scale operations here." He spoke as if his mouth was full of dust.  
  
He turned back to the woman kneeling before him. "You will take one of the unformed ones with you along with a force of Ceramica to draw out and defeat any guardians. Gather as much energy as you can to replenish our reserves as well. Go, and do not fail me Daema."  
  
"I will do as you command my lord."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The five girls ran for their lives down the stairs of the train station. Hopping over the pay gates they rushed into the waiting train. One of them, a short, blue haired girl looked back towards where they came.  
  
"Run Usagi! Run!" She yelled.  
  
A tall skinny blond girl with her hair done up in buns and pigtails ran down the stairs with a look of terror on her face. Right behind her came an eldritch horror from the darkest nightmares. An amphorous blob oozed down the steps faster than it looked like it should. It was covered in thick slimy blackish green ooze. Usagi leapt like her namesake over the turnstile and ran towards the train. Makoto and Rei were holding the doors open to keep the train from departing.  
  
The gelatinous leviathan shot out tentacles towards Usagi that she barely dodged in her clumsy attempts to escape. With a desperate dive, Usagi leapt into the train as the other two girls let go of the door. It slid shut with a hiss and the train began to depart. The tentacled menace from beyond made a last lunge to grab the train as it left the station only to miss. It snapped its tentacles in frustration and slumped its shoulders in defeat (quite a feat for a formless blob). It slowly made it's way back to the surface. It had to hurry if it was to make it to its midnight summoning appointment.  
  
Meanwhile on the train leaving to Juban five girls panted trying to catch their breath. The girl with long black hair gave the straight haired blonde a dirty look.  
  
"That is the last time I let you talk me into clubbing in Shinjuku. How could you even think of taking us to a dance club like that!" Rei yelled.  
  
Minako winced, "It had love in the name! How could I go wrong?"  
  
"The club was called 'Lovecraftian Lust'," Ami supplied, "And the band tonight was 'Cthulu Babies'."  
  
Makoto sighed, another night without a boyfriend.  
  
"Well at least now we know why none of the other magical girls go to Shinjuku." Usagi observed.  
  
Just then Ami's communicator beeped. Opening it the girls all crowded around to see the face of Setsuna.  
  
"We have a problem, meet me at the temple as soon as possible." She blinked out as she cut communication.  
  
"Geez, what now." Complained Usagi.  
  
"I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with that demon we left behind." Rei said.  
  
There were several nods of agreement.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Four teens and one ancient crone appeared in a dimly lit corridor. It looked like they had appeared on some sort of entry platform as it had steps descending towards a short hallway. Khu Lon gestured the group forward. As they walked towards the end of the corridor it became lighter until they reached the exit and gasped at what they saw. They were standing on a large platform that was organized much like a command center with various computer stations and a central planning/strategy map table at the center. What shocked the gathered martial artists was the colossal cavern the command center overlooked. There were five gigantic robots, each in their own docking station. Each one stood at least a hundred feet tall. Three of the robots looked female compared to the other two and each one was color-coded. They were all similar yet there were significant differences that stood out even past the color change.  
  
"Welcome to Nerv Central... hold on, I mean Aburanger Base One," Khu Lon announced.  
  
Ranma came to his senses, "Hey! Why is my robot a girl!?"  
  
"All will become clear in time Ranma. For now, you should all look around and explore to find where everything is. We will go over how to pilot the Ranger Monster units later."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Setsuna was already waiting at the temple when the rest of the scouts arrived. She was drinking her tea as usual but from her uncontrollable shaking it was clear it was doing little to calm her nerves. Her hair was slightly frazzled and she had an almost manic look in her eyes.  
  
Usagi immediately went to her side to try to find out what was wrong. "What Happened? Is it a new threat? Are we in danger? Did the price of pork buns go up again?"  
  
The senshi of Pluto mumbled something incoherent then seemed to focus on the group gathered before her.  
  
"It's gone..." she whispered, "There's nothing there. No Crystal Tokyo, no destroyed earth, nothing. It's like someone turned off the universe." She looked at Usagi and narrowed her eyes. "You have to stop it! Something bad is coming and I can't help you!"  
  
Haruka looked at her lover and whispered, "She's really lost it this time."  
  
Setsuna turned her gave at Uranus. "I didn't warn myself like last time. Last time I came back to tell myself everything would be all right. That can only mean I'm not there in the future to come back anymore! Usagi! You have to fix this!"  
  
Usagi seemed to become a different person suddenly and pulled the time guardian into a comforting hug. "It'll be all right. I'll do everything I can to make things right."  
  
Usagi held the older woman as she sobbed quietly on her shoulder. Suddenly there was a beep from Ami's computer.  
  
Ami checked her computer and cursed drawing looks of surprise from the other scouts. "We've got some sort of energy disturbance downtown. It's stronger than anything I've seen from the usual youma."  
  
Setsuna looked up, her eyes redder than usual. "Go, it begins."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma had found series of rooms that looked like self contained apartments. Each one had a sign written in some language that looked familiar but Ranma couldn't quite make it out. What surprised Ranma was the way each apartment was completely furnished. There were a number of personal items in each room as if someone was still living there even after all these years. He still had no idea how many years it had been but Khu Lon had hinted at over twenty thousand years or more.  
  
He entered the last room and was overcome with a sense of dejá-vu. He could swear that he'd been in this room before. Many times in fact. There was a stylized shield with some coat of arms on it with some pole-arm weapons crossed behind it. The color scheme was various earth colors mostly in a deep forest green. Ranma walked around the room looking at the various items sitting on shelves and small tables. He would handle one or another suddenly remembering where he'd bought it or who had given it to him. He was starting to get chills. It was such a weird feeling, remembering a life you yourself have never lived. Spotting a dresser next to the bed he went over to open it. He was curious about what people wore so long ago.  
  
Opening the top drawer he froze in shock at what he saw. Something clicked in his mind and he started to shake in denial. He looked around frantically for anything to distract him and his eyes settled on a photo in a nice bronze frame. In it was a couple of girls. One looked remarkably like Akane when her hair was long only this girl had her hair in a long braid. She had one hand up in the universal V for victory sign the other hand was settled on the other girl's shoulder. It was the other girl that caused Ranma to shake his head slowly while muttering, "no it can't be. It's not true!"  
  
The other girl was shorter than the Akane look alike. She was well endowed and had a knowing smirk that seemed to reach her deep blue eyes. The most noticeable feature however was the girl's long flowing red hair. Overall the girl looked exactly like Ranma's girl side. Ranma collapsed on the edge of the bed as memories assaulted his consciousness. The Jade Dynasty. Ranma hadn't been a guy cursed to become a girl, he hadn't been a man among men. He'd been born a girl, a girl that looked just like his cursed self. He tried to deny it, to smother the memories but they just wouldn't go away. Then he thought of all the times he had acted as a girl in his cursed form and how comfortable and how right it felt.  
  
He cupped his face in his hands as he tried to sort it all out and make sense of everything he now knew. His mother was going to kill him that was for sure. And what about Akane? What would his sister think about not being able to marry.... Wait a minute, Sister? Ranma looked up at the photo again and suddenly realized that the dark haired Akane look alike was Ranma's previous incarnation's sister. Akane had been the elder of the two by almost an hour. Fraternal twins it was called.  
  
That was the missing link for Ranma. Now he understood all his feelings for Akane. Of course he loved her, but it was a different kind of love than husband and wife. Of course he'd fight and kill to protect her as he'd done with Saffron, she was family. Of course he'd fight with her tooth and nail, it was what all siblings did.  
  
As Ranma slowly came to terms with his new life he came to realize that there was a flashing red light on the wall and a siren blaring out in the hall. His past life memories provided the reason, it was an alert!  
  
He got up and ran out of the room, pushing memories aside for something that he could deal with now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Rants:  
  
Well, after being told by a friend that he'd club me to death with my own severed arms if I ever wrote a Sailor Moon Ranma fic I couldn't help but think about the idea. Then I realized I didn't have to make it a serious matchup type fic or any of the weepy Ranma becomes a scout or is married to one or all the scouts in previous lives. Add to the fact that what little I've seen of my Daughter's Sailor Moon videos, Pluto is a sanctimonious manipulative bitch, I decided to bring the scouts down a peg. What series is more powerful than Sailor Moon (not counting DBZ which is more powerful than everyone.)? I realized another sentai series based on any of the many Power Rangers would do the job. How could the scouts even begin to compete with monsters that grew over a hundred feet tall the first time you defeat them? Anyway, the fun is just beginning as thing spin more out of control in the next chapter.  
  
Oh and some of you may have caught the George Lucas reference in the opening sequence. 


	2. World Ranger Wrestling Federation

OPEN: MULTIVERSE ULTRANET SERVER ACTIVE 

**TAKAHASHI SUBNODE: 8376521053-1845285-0863718-01**

**DOWNLOAD RELEVENT DATA**

**CROSSNODE DETECTED: SILVER MILLENIUM REF: 8362701-7351962**

**CROSSNODE DETECTED: SENTAI POWER RANGER REF: 1736025-3719523**

**ERROR: DATA CORRUPTED – RECOMPILING FROM EVA: 8628401-4726491**

Daema appeared on the streets of Juuban in a beam of red light descending from orbit. She looked around briefly before deciding on a target. She would have smiled were she able to as she quickly strode over to a nearby seafood restaurant and smashed her way through the glass doors. People scrambled to get out of her way as she walked up to a table where a man had just pulled the leg of a king crab he had ordered. He looked up at her, frozen in fear as she reached into a pouch at her waist and pulled out what appeared to be a lump of gray clay. Daema ignored him and dropped the lump on the cooked crab.

She took a step back and raised her right hand before shouting, "Arise! Come forth and serve me, Clawfoton!"

The blob of clay seemed to melt into the crustacean causing the whole thing to grow and shift into a perverse man-crab. It had claws for hands and eyes at the end of stalks which sprang from it crab shaped head. It was clothed in swirly seashell things and seaweed. Where skin showed through it was a boiled lobster red. It rose from a kneeled position in front of Daema and screamed.

"CLAW!"

Daema nodded, "You shall serve me well. Go forth and bring me life energy. And if you are obstructed, destroy the interfering vermin!"

"Claw!" the creature spoke as it stamped out the broken door and into the streets. Daema turned once more to observe the man whose dinner she had interrupted before disappearing in a column of red light.

Everything was quiet for a moment before the man seemed to come to his senses.

"Hey! Come back here and pay for my crab!"

* * *

Ranma ran into the main control center of the Aburanger base to see the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, sans Ryouga, also running in from different areas of the base. Khu Lon was sitting at a workstation typing at a keyboard.

"Why are we at alert?" Ranma asked getting strange looks from the others.

"There has been a class three intrusion centering in Juuban, Tokyo. I'm already beginning to track multiple energy signatures including Silver Millenium."

"Silver Millenium? That's the other kingdom you mentioned earlier right?" Akane asked.

Khu Lon nodded. "Yes child, it would appear the Sailor Scouts are already on route to fight the new enemy. I will explain more later. Now you must hurry and transform, I will teleport you to the area. Hopefully Ryouga will show up soon."

The four teens quickly suited up and Khu Lon activated the teleporters. She sat back once the teens were gone and assumed a perfect Gendo Ikari pose with her hands folded in front of her mouth.

"Heh heh, everything is proceeding exactly as I have foreseen."

* * *

Clawfoton was tearing up the front of a small convenience store when the scouts arrived. Sailor Moon of course immediately struck a pose and began her speech.

"Convenience stores are places to buy Pockey and Ice Cream not to drain energy from men and women! In the name of the Moo---" she was cut off by a can of peaches that beaned her right between the eyes.

Hotaru had to suppress a laugh. This was a serious situation no matter how funny Usagi looked. Besides, she shouldn't laugh at Usagi's clumsiness anymore, at least not since she had hit another growth spurt and was now nearly the same age and height as the other scouts. She was finding her new height a little awkward and had new sympathy for her klutzy princess. Usagi seemed to be all right so the scouts spread out to come at the monster from different directions and hopefully catch it in a crossfire.

Speeches and poses forgotten, the sailor scouts began their magical assault on the deep-sea menace. As it was slow moving, many of their attacks hit but caused little damage.

"Nothing's working! Mercury what's its weak spot?" Sailor Mars yelled across the battlefield.

"I'm still scanning! The Mercury computer is having problems sorting all the energy fields!" Mercury yelled back.

"You mean it's not Dark Kingdom?" Haruka asked in a surprised tone.

Mercury shook her head as she launched another Shabon Spray at the crab-man. "The energy is similar but also has properties of Silver Millennium energy and another I can't identify."

Their conversation was broken by Venus being thrown back towards them. As the scouts regrouped, Clawfoton brought up what looked like a ceramic egg and smashed it to the ground. Suddenly twenty claylike warriors grew up from the shards and moved to attack.

The scouts did their best to counterattack but quickly realized they were outmatched.

"Damn what are these things made of?" Uranus said as she backed off, shaking her fist from the impact of hitting one of the creatures.

Mercury engaged her visor and scanned the new enemies. "They're composed of some sort of ceramic material. They're clay golems!"

"So how do we defeat them?" Jupiter demanded.

Mercury was at a loss. None of her scans showed anything conclusive other than an unknown energy pattern she'd never encountered before. She watched as Usagi tripped, causing one of the Ceramica to miss its target and hit another one instead. They both shattered under the impact.

"If we can get them to hit each other then we can win!" Sailor Neptune cried happily.

"Easier said than done," Jupiter replied.

"Maybe I can help," A voice said from behind them.

Venus and Jupiter both had hearts in their eyes at the sight of the boy who approached. He was wearing a worn shirt and trousers with a yellow bandana around his head. The heavy looking backpack and umbrella showed that Ryouga Hibiki had arrived to fight.

With a sharp yell, Ryouga leapt forward and punched one of the automatons with his fist. Cracks appeared all over the area of impact but didn't break. Ryouga pulled back a sore fist and hoped he hadn't broken any bones.

"Ok, so these things are tougher than I thought."

"They're clay golems, magical statues," Mercury explained again as she attempted to freeze some with her Shabon Freeze attack.

"They're not alive?" Ryouga asked in astonishment. That gave him an idea. Striking forward with his index finger while crying 'Bakusai Tenketsu' he caused the nearest Ceramica to explode violently. The shrapnel cut deep into Ryouga's skin much to his surprise.

"Looks like old bacon breath can destroy them but not without hurtin' himself in the process," came a voice from behind the group of fighters.

Ryouga turned to look. Only one person that he knew of called him 'bacon breath'. There, in a loose formation were four people in sentai style uniforms. The red ranger was just standing there shaking his head.

"Ranma? I didn't know you cosplayed too."

"Too?" Ranma said in a manner that suggested his eyebrow would have been raised had he not been wearing a helmet.

"Uh, nevermind! We have to save these cheerleaders from those monsters!" Ryouga shouted.

"Cheerleaders!" came the indignant response from the assembled scouts who were attempting to listen in while avoiding being pummeled.

Ranma stepped forward and handed Ryouga the final set of bracers. "Concentrate your ki on these."

Ryouga looked at the bracers curiously. "Hurry Ryouga!" came the voice of Akane from the Pink Ranger.

With a sinking feeling that he had just been drafted into a war he wanted no part of, Ryouga did as Akane asked. The bracers quickly snapped onto Ryouga's wrists.

"Now cross your wrists above your head and say 'Bakemono Aburanger Ignite!'"

Ryouga looked at Ranma as if he were crazy but did as he was asked. Something about all this seemed familiar somehow.

A flash of light and a quick transformation later and the Black Ranger was ready to fight once more.

"All right! Let's trounce this demon!" Mousse shouted.

Ranma leapt forward and punched a Ceramica golem in the face. It cracked then disintegrated to dust. As the rest of the rangers entered the fray, the scouts regrouped to one side of the street.

"Are they senshi?" Makoto asked.

Ami shook her head. "The Mercury computer is showing something similar to Silver Millennium energy as well as the unidentifiable energy source. There's no trace of dark energy in them though."

"The question is, are they bad guys or allies?" Michiru posed.

"If they have the same energy style as the monster then their probably part of the same problem that's messing with the time gates. We need to take them all out." This of course came from the hotheaded lesbian of the group, Sailor Uranus.

"We should wait and talk to them before we do anything rash," Sailor Moon spoke up. Once in a while, she would fall into princess mode and say something wise.

They turned their attention back to the fight to see that the remaining Ceramica had been destroyed and that the rangers had surrounded Clawfoton. They pulled guns from holsters on their hips had fired at the manufactured demon before them.

Clawfoton began to glow brightly from the energy of the pistols before collapsing and melting into a pile of gray clay.

"Well that was easy," remarked Ranma as he twirled the handgun on his finger before holstering it.

"Ah, those cheerleaders are coming over here," Ryouga said nervously.

"They not cheerleaders. Even Shampoo know who Sailor Scouts is!" Shampoo said as she bonked Ryouga on the top of his helmet.

Sailor moon lead the way even though Mars and Jupiter flanked her protectively. The rest of the scouts clustered behind and it looked like Haruka was ready to start hurling Earth Shakings at any moment. Saturn looked in awe at the rangers. It would be nice to have some allies in their fight for love and peace.

"So..." Sailor moon began, "Can you tell us what's going on here? Do you know those monsters?"

Ranma rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly. "Well, that's kinda a long story..."

He didn't get the chance to continue as the gray lump of clay on the ground began to bubble and expand. It suddenly shot into the air and grew until it formed a huge sixty foot version of Clawfoton.

"CLAW!" it said, breaking windows for about a mile in all directions.

"Ah shit!" Ranma cursed.

"Don't curse, it's not ladylike!" Akane scolded then brought herself up short when she realized what she'd said.

Ranma shook his head and tapped the communicator on his bracers. "Hey old Ghoul! We got a problem, that demon thingy just turned Godzilla on us!"

Khu Lon's voice came back over the communications device, "That's what the giant robots are for. I'll teleport you all back now that Ryouga has his bracers and you can deploy the Giga Zors and stop the demon before he destroys Tokyo."

The scouts looked around in confusion as the rangers suddenly disappeared.

"How's that for showing their true colors!" Uranus yelled, "The monster was normal sized until those guys shot it with their youma enlarger guns!"

The rest of the scouts were wondering if Haruka could win the gold medal for jumping to conclusions as they tried to come up with some idea for destroying the monster towering over them.

"It's too powerful," a voice came from behind them. They turned to see the green haired senshi of the ninth planet. She was leaning against a wall as if the very idea of standing was too tiring.

"Pluto! You shouldn't be here," Neptune said.

"That's not important now, only one thing can stop this monster."

"It's me isn't it," came a small voice from behind the other scouts. Saturn stepped out from between Jupiter and Venus with an apprehensive look on her face.

"Of course! Hotaru, you have to stop the monster! It's the only way," Haruka exclaimed.

"You can't!" Usagi cried, "She'll die if she uses that attack!"

Hotaru gulped nervously, she knew her Death Reborn Revolution attack could even destroy a whole planet but it would kill her in the process.

"We don't have any other choice. None of us have the power to defeat this creature," Pluto explained in her semi-coherent state.

"It is her duty as a senshi to sacrifice herself if the need arises," Uranus remarked coolly.

"Sacrifices must be made for the good of all," Michiru said sadly.

The comment was a stab to the heart for poor Hotaru. It wasn't the first time she'd felt betrayal from her adoptive parents, they were responsible for her death, twice over after all. Still it was as if her father and mother figures had sliced her open with the sword Uranus carried in senshi form. All her insecurities came back to the fore, she wasn't a girl, she was a weapon. Her whole purpose was to destroy, that's why she was bullied at school, a cute little Death Star in a skirt.

Saturn turned to the inner senshi and bowed formally with tears forming in her eyes. "It has been a pleasure working with you. I apologize for any offenses I may have caused while I've known you." With that, she turned and bounded up to a nearby fire escape to climb to the roof of a tall building to confront the monster.

Minako turned to Haruka. "You are a supreme bitch, you know that?"

The inner senshi all hurried off to try to stop the Bringer of the Silence from killing herself while Uranus huffed in indignation.

* * *

Ranma and the others appeared in the war room of the Aburanger headquarters. Ranma quickly removed his helmet and approached Khu Lon.

"Tell us what we need to do to stop that monster before it destroys all of Juban."

Khu Lon typed some commands on the ancient computer. Machinery long dormant began to activate and lights lit up the huge docking bay of the Monster Robots. They were grotesque parodies of the human form, elongated clawed arms and horrific faces. Ranma shuddered, he could swear they were alive somehow.

"Hurry along the catwalks to your entry plugs. I'll initialize the startup procedure once you're all in."

Ranma and the rest of the rangers all went to their respective colored robots, Red for Ranma, Pink for Akane, Blue for Shampoo, Yellow for Mousse, and Black for Ryouga, and climbed into the long white tubes of the entry plugs. Closing the door and strapping himself into his seat, Ranma re-latched his helmet. The tube began to fill up with an amber liquid. Ranma wondered if his helmet was airtight as the liquid reached chin level.

"The liquid is LCL fluid, it's an oxygenated chemical that cushions inertial impacts while allowing you to breathe. Don't worry, you won't drown," Khu Lon's voice came over their helmet radios.

As Ranma struggled against the feeling of drowning, the lights went out in the tube as it was inserted into the spine of each of the Giga Zor Units. There was a flash and everything became clear as if Ranma was actually the huge robot, not just sitting in it.

The systems came online and Ranma held a huge red robotic hand in front of his face. "Whoa," he said in awe.

"You're lucky, the S2 units were completed before the Jade Dynasty mothballed the Aburanger program. There was once a time when you would have to fight with an extension cord plugged into your back," Khu Lon's voice came over the communications net.

"I'm unlocking the docking clamps. The rocket catapult is aligned to the Juban ward. Just let the autolanding systems do their work. Your ability to pilot the Giga Zors should come back to you as you battle."

"Just great, being sent into combat without any real idea of what's going on," Ryouga's face without a helmet complained through the vid-window on Ranma's display.

"And how is that any different than usual bacon butt?" Ranma replied.

"Ranma! Let's just do this so stop picking on P-chan!" Akane yelled.

There was a hurt look in Ranma's eyes and Akane paled noticeably upon realization of her slip.

"We'll discuss this later," Ranma said in a flat voice.

* * *

Saturn leaped across the skyline as she maneuvered herself to get the best shot at the monster without too much collateral damage. Power flowed through her veins as she performed feats of strength that would have probably killed her outright if she attempted them in her unpowered state.

She placed a well aimed Silence Glaive Surprise between the monster's shoulder blades in an effort to herd it away from a couple of really tall skyscrapers. Chunks of ceramic blew off and the creature howled in pain and turned to the right, just where Hotaru had hoped.

Quickly making a twenty foot jump, Hotaru thrust her glaive into the side of a taller building and flipped herself up, taking the glaive with her. She landed a little unsteadily at the top of the building feeling a little winded. Even with her enhanced speed and strength, her stamina was still not up to par with the other scouts. Turning, she lifted her glaive to give another shot to the crustacean enhanced glob of clay only to be forced to duck as a huge claw swept over her head.

Before she could react, the second claw grabbed her with a speed not usually attributed to sixty foot monsters. The pressure was immense and she could feel her ribs creak as the magical protection of her senshi disguise began to fail. Dark spots swam in her vision and blood roared in her ears, blocking the voices of her fellow senshi below from reaching her.

"We've got to do something!" Sailor moon practically screamed.

"Our attacks barely scratched it when it was our size! What do suggest we do? I don't think even a nuke could dent it!" Fiery Mars shouted back.

"Maybe we can pull its claw open so it will drop Saturn," Venus suggested before shouting out her attack phrase, "Venus Love Me Chain!"

A golden chain made of heart shaped links flew from Minako's hands and wrapped itself around one of the two pincers on Clawfoton's claw.

Venus gave her fellow inner scouts a triumphant 'V' for victory with one hand, the other holding the chain securely. "See, not a prob... Whaaaaaaaa!" Venus was suddenly flying off the building and across the street to smash through a window two stories down.

There were some shouts back and forth, as the scouts confirmed that the senshi of love was battered but not broken. Saturn knew none of this as she was fighting to remain conscious in the steely grip of the behemoth that held her. She had hurt it, even if it was a minor wound. If she could hit it in the claw, maybe it would drop her. She brought the Silence Glaive to bear on the part of the claw holding her. It was awkward and she had to choke up on the shaft to get the right angle. She only hoped it would be enough as she brought the blade down on the armored skin of the creature.

There was a loud crack of breaking porcelain and the section of claw gave way, letting Hotaru fall. As darkness finally claimed her, she realized she'd fallen inside the monster as if it was a giant hollow figurine.

* * *

Five different colored streaks of light arced over Tokyo from Mt. Fuji to impact with enough force that most people assumed a major earthquake. Five differently colored robots stood from their touchdown positions and surveyed the area. Ranma could see the pseudo-daemon clearly as well as various beams of light and the other attacks of the Sailor Scouts.

"All right, lets do this fast and with a minimum of collateral damage. Let's stick to basic martial arts and leave fancy attacks for later after we've trained more on the Giga Zors," Ranma said over the tac-net.

"Ranma..." Akane began.

"Later, we have innocent lives to protect. I want you and shampoo to move in from the left and keep the monster from destroying those two large skyscrapers. Mousse, you and Ryouga go in from the right and distract him, be careful not to step on the Sailor Scouts. I'll go from the middle and we'll surround him. He shouldn't be too hard to take down since he has no martial arts skills whatsoever."

"Why should we listen to you?" Ryouga complained. In the distance another smaller building received a kick and went down in a cloud of dust and debri.

"People are dying Ryouga, do you want to argue or are we going to do what we've sworn to do as martial artists and defend the weak?"

Ryouga's face simply turned grim and expressionless as his Giga Zor turned to the left and began to move. Mousse's robot simply put a hand to the shoulder and redirected Ryouga in the right direction and the two began to move through the city streets.

There were no comments from either Xian Pu or Akane, although Xian Pu had a look of one who had just beaten out a rival in a race. Akane was looking subdued but determined as they headed off to surround the monster.

Ranma pushed extraneous thoughts from his head as he entered what he referred to as his fighting mindset. His thought processes became like a finely honed battled computer, able to analyze tactics and strategy almost instantaneously. Thoughts and worries about how much his life had changed since just that morning as well as the fragmented memories of being a girl in his past life became irrelevant and superfluous. All that mattered now was the fight.

The red Giga Zor began to wend it's way through the narrow urban streets, leaving huge footprints behind in the asphalt.

* * *

Uranus and Neptune finally caught up with the inner scouts. They were carrying Pluto, supporting her arms on either side.

"What happened?" Michiru asked upon seeing the disheveled Sailor Venus.

"It's too damn big, nothing we've done has even gotten its attention. And Saturn disappeared too," Jupiter said.

Ami was typing frantically on her computer. "I think she's inside the demon. My scans show it to be hollow like a cast ceramic figurine. There is damage on the claw where it was holding Hotaru."

Just then, the Mercury computer began to beep alarmingly. "Scans have just picked up five energy signatures approaching from the south at a high velocity."

There was a loud roar and the scouts were all knocked to the ground as the shockwave from the Giga Zors' landing hit them.

"That was an equivelent seven point six on the Richter Scale. If it had lasted longer, the city could have sustained significant damage. Fortunately it appears to have been localized only a few blocks away," Ami explained before her eyes grew wide.

"Those energy signatures are very similar to the people who fought the monster earlier, only I'm reading them as being the same size as the creature before us."

"That's just great. First they make the monster grow then grow themselves to help out," Haruka exclaimed.

Even Michiru was giving her a 'Are you really that Dumb?' look this time.

"I hope they can stop the monster and save Saturn," Usagi said with worry in her voice.

It was then that two grotesque monsters came into view from behind a tall skyscraper. One was Blue, the other Pink. Then a Yellow one and a Black one appeared on the other side of Clawfoton. A Red one leaped over a building and assumed a ready stance. The area had been completely leveled for almost three-square blocks and would serve as a decent sized arena for the coming battle.

The fight that followed could only be described as a combination of choreographed dancing, professional wrestling, and martial arts. The five Giga Zors took turns attacking the creature from different sides. Every time it turned to protect its flank from attack, another robot would hit or kick its unprotected back. Pieces of ceramic armor would crash to the rubble below and the huge figure of Clawfoton was beginning to show many cracks and holes.

"We need to finish this. Ready your guns," Ranma said over the tac-net.

The five robots stepped back as Clawfoton slowly crawled back to its feet and pulled their pistols from their hip holsters. A couple of the scouts below commented how wild west it looked before being shushed by the others. As the Giga Zors opened fire, Clawfoton tried to move towards the Red Ranger before collapsing and beginning to glow brightly. Suddenly there was an explosion and pieces of ceramic flew into the air.

"Hotaru!" Usagi cried, tears flowing down her cheeks as she watched one of her friends and comrades disappear in an orange ball of fire.

A hand fell gently on Usagi's shoulder. She looked up through her tears to see Pluto staring at the Giga Zors as they began to power down.

"Now you know what we face. Our best option now is to find the pilots of these robots and destroy them before they can kill another one of our members."

Ami frowned from where she stood behind the senshi of time. If the outers hadn't sent Hotaru after the giant then she would still be alive. While she wasn't sure of the Ranger's agenda, it was clear they were opposed to the new demons invading. With Setsuna cut off from the time gates, she was becoming increasingly unstable which only fueled Haruka and Michiru's fanaticism. She would have to talk to Usagi alone later to develop a strategy in case the outers went rogue.

* * *

Ranma's face appeared on Khu Lon's station. "Looks like we destroyed the demon, how are we gonna get these suckers back to the base?"

Khu Lon chuckled which made Ranma wince. "I'm sending the automated retrieval units now, ETA five minutes. In the meantime, don't let anybody get too close. Last thing we need is police or some government snoop hitching a ride back to base."

"Wouldn't they have noticed us shooting out of Mt. Fuji?" Ranma asked.

"Don't worry, we are quite cloaked from their radar and other sensing devices. As far as their concerned, you arrived from the other direction."

"Shampoo feel sorry for little scouts. We too too much outclass fuku girls," Xian Pu announced over the tac-net.

Ryouga's face popped up in a window next to Xian Pu's. "They certainly don't look very happy right now."

A smaller window opened to show the girls clustered around their leader. It was obvious even from the distance of Ryouga's Giga Zor that they were all in tears.

"I'm sure we'll have to deal with them later. We've been through a whole hell of a lot for just one day and our ride's here, let's go home," Ranma announced.

Five color coded aircraft came into view as the cloaking fields shut off. They hovered much like a helicopter as they dropped cables that attached in key places on each of the Giga Zors. Lifting each of the robots into a custom docking cradle, the vehicles faded from view as the cloaks re-established themselves.

Soon, only the sound of emergency vehicles broke the otherwise silent section of town.

* * *

Daema strode purposefully into the dark throne room. Kneeling before the empty throne, she waited for her master to manifest himself.

"What do you have to report," the darkness asked, its voice thick with decay.

"Our first attempts have failed. The Sailor Senshi were encountered as planned and all was going well until they received reinforcements," there was a pause in her voice, "It was the Aburangers my master. They still exist. Clawfoton was not designed to defeat opponents of such power and was easily destroyed."

There was silence for several minutes. So long that Daema briefly wondered if her Master was still there.

"This... is most troubling," the voice finally said as red eyes flashed in the darkness, "It was my hope that after so much time had passed that Khu Lon's little playthings had expired. Still, we have experienced much battle over the millennia. With the right tactics we shall overcome them. The level of technology on the planet cannot possibly support or repair the Giga Zors forever. We simply have to wear them down and we will be victorious."

"Of course my lord. That is very sound planning. Shall I prepare the next opponent for them?"

"No, give them a few days of anticipating an attack to unnerve them. Then strike farther a field. Let's see how far the Aburangers can still deploy."

"Yes my lord, I shall begin preparations at once!" Daema bowed stiffly then left the throne room at a quick pace.

The darkness shimmered briefly. "So Khu Lon is still playing the master manipulator even after all this time. This shall be an interesting contest of wills."

* * *

"I see the crater over here!" called a voice from behind some trees.

"Be careful Ryouko! We don't know what it was that crashed there. It could be another spaceship," a young black haired youth shouted as he followed the cyan haired girl deeper into the forest surrounding the Masaki shrine.

"It's not a ship. My scans show it to be organic and it doesn't have enough mass for an interstellar transport," the short redheaded scientist said as she followed behind the rest of the group.

"So what do you think it is Miss Washu?" Ayeka asked before gulping nervously as she stared down the barrel of a mark V planet buster pistol, "er, I mean Washu-chan."

"It's a girl!" came a shout from inside the crater before the diminutive mad doctor could reply.

Soon everyone was gathered around the broken bleeding form lying at the bottom of the crater. Washu was scanning her before allowing them to attempt to move her.

"Most of her bones have been crushed, she's showing severe internal bleeding as well," Washu said as she pulled out a small device and pushed the obvious red button on it. Instantly there was a blue field of energy around the body of Sailor Saturn.

"She's one of the Sailor Senshi!" Sasami exclaimed in recognition.

"Must have been some explosion to knock her all the way here from Tokyo. Is she going to be all right Washu-chan?" Tenchi asked.

"That stasis field will keep her alive until I can get her back to the lab. If my readings are correct, this is Sailor Saturn, the most powerful of the scouts. I've been looking forward to having one of them for a guinea pig for a while now."

"Washu-chan!"

"Don't worry, I'll fix her up. She'll be as good as new in no time. In fact, she'll be better, faster, stronger, with a bigger bust! Bwahahahahaha!"

"Mother!" came an embarrassed exclamation from Ryouko.

* * *

Darkness descended over Tokyo. Emergency crews worked frantically to find survivors in the rubble while construction vehicles worked to clear debris in an attempt to open up clogged streets. Reporters vied for the best places to set their film crews in order to speculate on the exact events that had occurred that afternoon. There were many theories and many interviews of a great number of specialists but without hard facts it was all still supposition.

When strange spider-shaped robots began to appear in the damaged areas and started to actually rebuild the buildings and streets in the destroyed neighborhood people began to panic. The area was then evacuated and cordoned off so as not to endanger anyone. It appeared that the robots were actually digesting the debri and excreting new building materials. Occasionally a survivor would be found and carried to the authorities waiting nearby by a mass of the hand-sized automatons. The JSDF finally set up a base camp and surrounded the entire neighborhood with armed soldiers. 'Just in case,' they said.

Several blocks away on the border of Nerima ward a pinpoint of light appeared on a grocery store rooftop. It quickly expanded to a five-foot diameter mirrored sphere with arcs of electricity shooting from its surface. Then just as suddenly it faded, leaving a nude form crouched on the rooftop. It quickly stood up presenting a well toned female physique and looked around as if to verify she was indeed alone.

Looking down at herself she sighed heavily. "I swear Pu-chan is a perv. I really think she's making up that whole 'time travelers cannot carry anything non-organic' thing."

She reached into her personal hyper-storage space and pulled out a suit of clothes. As she dressed it became apparent that the suit was a set of military fatigues with a distinct lavender and pink cammo pattern. She pulled her light lilac colored hair back and put it into a long ponytail with a pink ribbon.

Looking at her watch, the girl verified the date then looked off to the horizon.

"Looks like I'm right on time. First things first, I should go find Mom."

Turning three hundred and sixty degrees to orient herself, the girl jumped to the next building and quickly began roof hopping in the direction of the Tendo dojo.

* * *

Author's Rants:

For what was supposed to be a tongue in cheek parody of the run of the mill Ranma/Senshi fic this has turned a little dark. Hopefully that will pass like a bran muffin and I can get back to making fun of the Sailor Moon crossover genre. Just to stay true to the concepts, this fic will never be finished. I'll probably write a couple more chapters to expand on the cliché before getting seriously bored and going back to a fic I actually have a plot for.

And now, I would like to apologize to all the fans that were looking forward to a faster update. performs crouch of the wild tiger I was on a real writing spree and was almost done with several chapters of stuff when I found out that an error on my part is preventing me from signing up for the last five credits I need to graduate from college. Needless to say, I became very depressed and didn't touch my laptop for almost three weeks. Things are looking up though and I'm hopeful that I will be able to graduate this fall semester instead. So although I'm making no real promises, I will hopefully be posting some more stuff soon (and by soon I mean this year  )

BTW: Matchups are already pretty determined and fairly obvious. And here's a question for you, what would take precendence, sixteen years of life lived as a boy, or the memories of living over two thousand years as a girl?

My thanks go to Innortal, Trimatter, Archaos, Cory D. Rose, and others who are continuing to keep Ranma fanfiction alive, enjoyable, and legible.

And thanks to the letters S and M. Because S&M is what makes Sailor Moon the Anime of choice for Doujin!

**OMAKE EXTRA!**

Ranma raised the bands over his head and spoke the words, "Aburanger Power Ignite!" In a swirling lightshow with a brief flash of nudity Ranma settled down completely clothed in his ranger Uniform.

Looking down at his Uniform Ranma was shocked. "Pink! Why do I have to be Ranger Pink? Why can't I be Ranger Black or Brown?"

Khu Lon frowned and tapped out her cigar. "You're Ranger Pink because I said you're ranger Pink."

a little something inspired by Reservoir Dogs.


End file.
